


Troubled Waters

by RebeccaOTool



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Dark, F/M, Godzilla - Freeform, Kaiju, Muto - Freeform, Reaction, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaOTool/pseuds/RebeccaOTool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it's in my Damn brain and won't get out: Sherlock reacting to Godzilla as if it was happening In-Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled Waters

John ignored Mrs. Hudson bustling around the kitchen, acting cheerier than she felt. If that was her coping mechanism, John wouldn’t stop her. Mary clutched his hand, her other resting protectively over her stomach.

Sherlock stared out the window as if the monsters were rampaging over Baker Street, not across the pond.

"Sherlock, tell me this is a psychological experiment, or Moriarty trying to panic the populace or something." His voice shook. Mary squeezed his hand.

"No John." Sherlock didn’t look back.

"What the hell are you looking at?" John stood up. "The biggest news ever is on TV and you’re—"

"Calculating escape routes, locations of bomb shelters most likely to be overstocked and under populated, and where these beasts will attack if they overwhelm the Americas."

John joined him at the windows. “Parker street. Industrial, deserted on weekends.”

"Very good."

John brushed Sherlock’s hand, letting the pale fingers clamp down on his own. The detective was trembling, almost vibrating.

"We’ll be okay." John dropped his voice. "We’ll stay together and we’ll all be okay."

The vibrations lessened.


End file.
